Angel Attack!
by XENO Prototype
Summary: Because let's face it, the Angels don't get nearly enough character development in cannon.
1. Sachiel: Paradise Lost

Because we all know that they need some love. Angel mode activate! *program malfunctions* What? Oh hi Iruel! *the glitch says hi* Kewl!

Disclaimer Activate!

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I own you.

* * *

Sachiel: Paradise Lost

* * *

It was an ordinary morning, trees swaying, fish jumping, and-BIRDS!

Sachiel proceeded to reach down and stroke the birds lovingly. He accidentally crushed the entire tree it was in, but the birds escaped just before he touched the tree they had perched in. Sachiel then wept, invisible tears dripping down his… Cheek thingy…?

It wasn't that he couldn't control his own strength, he was just very excitable around birds because he favored them above all other life forms made by The Father.

They were just so pretty!

He didn't think he himself was pretty though, his gangly limbs and sickly green body hideous to look upon. He knew it was something of a heresy to think that anything made by his Father could be hideous, but in the privacy of his own mind he allowed himself this simple bit of deviance. The only redeeming quality he could find in his appearance was that whenever he looked at his reflection in the water, he could giggle at the reflection. He had a face like a bird mask, and it was simply lovely to him.

The Father definitely had his like of birds in mind when he was born.

So as the jolly green giant paced through the uninhabited countryside, careful not to step on anything larger than a pebble, he mused at the beauty of his island sized Garden.

It was a land he had shaped and guarded, just for the little creatures and himself, just because he loved them so. All these things were crafted and nurtured by The Father in the beginning, and now he tended the Garden in his stead.

Sachiel himself had not bourn witness to the beginning, but his elder brother 'Zeru-san' remembered things clearly. What wonders he heard of The Father's power through his brother's stories! From the shaping of the mountains, to the seeding of the earth, to the birth of all the creatures that crawl the earth, there was a sort of passion that swelled up in him as he heard these things.

Absent mindedly Sachiel picked up a little red fruit that had dropped off of one of his favorite trees. It was so small to him, but to a bird it would be relatively well sized. He could probably give it to the bird who he had scared as an apology present. He had done this on occasion before, and they always forgave him. The birds liked him too, they just didn't like nearly being squashed.

Then The Usurper came, bearing down upon the planet that rightfully belonged to The Father. He was loathe to tolerate her presence, but he nonetheless offered her a place at his side, lower than he but higher than all others.

She refused.

The usurper had no intent of sharing the world, and she SUCKER PUNCHED THE FATHER!

Pop! Sachiel looked down at the crushed remains of the apple between his fingers, realizing he had gotten too angry and lost his incredibly high control over his strength. He felt sad, and began looking for another apple, not wanting to present his offering of apology in a mashed form. He bent down and held the apple's remains out for a small squirrel to eat, the creature happily obliging to its large friend's random gift.

Where was he? Ah yes.

Taking a moment to cool down, he recalled with suppressed anger how The Usurper had taken The Father down before he had a chance to unleash his full wrath on her. The vile creature probably knew his beloved father would have bested her if he had been able to strike back. So it followed that after she had struck the initial—

Sachiel started, bolting upright while still keeping from hurting anything with his immense size. The Usurper's spawn were approaching again. His 'eyes' blinked owlishly in his surprise. They shouldn't have come back here. He had to kill them if they came any closer. While they were definitely wretched in their lineage, he did not subscribe to the same program as Zeru-san, in which "The sins of their ancestor is passed down to the descendant." He just didn't have it in him to judge like that. Zeru-san did.

He was always the most like Father, he held such authority amongst them all and he always knew what to do when disaster struck. It was Zeru-san who had banded them all together and decided how to deal with the loss of Father. Sachiel loved his brother to death, and looked up to him above all others, but he wasn't like him. He couldn't bring himself to believe the Lillim were evil, to follow in the footsteps of his older brother.

He was filled with shame at his shortcomings. He felt somehow that because his beliefs didn't match up with everyone else's that he was somehow sinful to his Father.

Sachiel had on numerous occasions tried to influence the Lillim without his brothers knowing, for it might cause them to shun him or do worse. He knew the Lillim were capable of great savagery against themselves, but to call them monstrous? No. He was just as capable of hurting himself as they; he merely heaped blame on himself instead, while they used sticks and rocks. It may not seem equal, but he was his own entire race, and the Lillim race was like tiny shards of a being like him. He sighed at this, for how lonely must they all be? He could not imagine himself being split like that, it was a painful thought.

When the Lillim invented war he saw potential, perhaps they would all unite under a single banner and their sacrifices would be cut in the end. He was wrong, and they still found ways to hurt each other, more so than before.

He thought at several points that he had seen some of his other brethren trying to guide them to peace and unity, but when he subtly inquired as to their opinions and actions regarding the Lillim… They clammed up. He honestly should have expected it if they really were doing such things, as he would do the same in their place. If Zeru-san asked if he was interacting with Lillim, he'd lie his ass off and hope his brother would still love him if he got caught in his lies.

Zeru-san had demanded that in the absence of The Father or The Usurper, they take the opportunity to strike down the Lillim unopposed, and avenge their Father through his enemies children while he slumbered to recover. While at the time of the suggestion most of their kind seemed to be all for the action, Sachiel had tentatively put forth the question whether vengeance was truly Father's will at that point. Zeruel and most of their congregation hushed and looked upon him. He felt Zeru-san's gaze burning into him, unable to read his emotion. Had he overstepped his imaginary line and let his true, less pure, thoughts slip in?

He wasn't sure if he was the only one who had these tiny chinks in their faith or whatever it may be, but he certainly knew that Zeru-san was a bastion of faith, and likely the most powerful in Father's absence. Luckily Sachiel ended up coming off as wise and cool headed, though he was a nervous wreck inside. Zeruel nodded and the conversation proceeded normally, albeit less heated than before. Sachiel felt great relief and noted an odd mixture of irritation and pride directed at him from Zeru-san. After much deliberation, they finally reached the conclusion that unless there was ample reason to get involved, they would exist separately from the Lillim and wait for the reawakening of Father.

They would continue to perform the tasks given by Father as their main priorities, and then mandates that Zeruel had assigned in his knowledge of The Father's Ways. They agreed to the guidance and leadership of Zeru-san in the absence of Their Father, who they knew would return eventually.

Setting aside his memories and musings, Sachiel peered out into the endless sea where his brother Gaghiel slept. He stood shoulder high in the water a little ways out from his Garden island, his huge frame not high enough to be noticeable from a distance. He had sensed the light of their souls long before they came within the range of his sight. It was his solitary existence on the island that allowed him to have such excellent perception, any changes being noticeable immediately because he was so used to the feeling of the place.

There was no mistaking it; they were on a course for the island.

Numerous times in the past, before he and his brothers felt The Great Stirring Of The Father, the Lillim had attempted to come to this island. Certainly he had made sure they never came close enough to see it, but still they approached far too close and often for his comfort. He was certain that some of it was his fault, the disappearance of their ships and planes drawing curiosity, but if he did nothing then they would find it all the same. Heck, from his understanding, they had even given a name to his domain.

They called it the Bermuda Triangle.

Sachiel had been growing worried as of late, alarm and dread filling him as their kind came closer and closer to discovering him and living to tell the tale of his island. He knew that it would happen eventually, and had brought his issue before his brethren.

They too shared his concern, and Iruel had mentioned that while before The Great Stirring Of The Father the population and chances of coming within range of sight were higher, the actual percentage had been exponentially increasing. The only explanation for it was that on some level they were aware of his existance, and had been watching him with their Sah-tuh-lights or whatever the term was. In short they would definitely take strong action soon, and his duty to protect his Garden from them would come into conflict with Zeruel's mandate of neutrality.

When his inner conflict between his duty to Father and his brother's command, Father always came first. Zeruel himself made a point of encouraging Sachiel to follow the Higher Mandate until no longer possible, and began deliberating on the issue of how to deal with the coming situation.

Sachiel suggested they attempt to reach a negotiated peace. Ramiel suggested that he simply continue defending it until they realized his power too great and gave up. Gaghiel laid down an offer to take the offensive for Sachiel, and ravage their fleets until they could not reach him any longer. Zeruel, while favoring Gaghiel's idea due to his intense dislike of the Lillim, and Ramiel's idea being very tactically sound, allowed his dear little brother Sachiel a chance to negotiate with the Lillim before he adopted a better strategy.

And while Sachiel could not bring himself to hate the Lillim… He'd be damned if they came near his birdies!

So he attempted to contact the Lillim, his brother Ramiel temporarily acting as the Garden's defender in his absence. He swam through the deep, guided by Gaghiel to the location Iruel's intel had placed as the most likely to hold success. It was a place of great population, and in the days before the The Father's Great Stirring it was the center of peaceful gatherings between nations.

Sachiel was on a whirlwind adventure to New York-2.

As he approached the metropolis's shoreline, he stretched out the light of his soul. He quickly drew it back in shock. How many Lillim there were concentrated in this monument to a dead city! Their light was bright, and numerous to be sure. Looking back at his brother, Gaghiel nodded to him and broke away, returning to the ocean's depths far faster than the crawl he had adopted for Sachiel to keep pace with. Sachiel had to do this on his own, Zeru-san had said. It was Sachiel's idea and he would be the most sincere in his efforts for peace.

Predictably enough, Sachiel did not realize that a giant green being, foreign and unknown to the Lillim, would only cause panic when it rose from the sea. He made no hostile motions, attempting to dissuade their fears and show his intent for peace. It didn't work, and he suddenly found himself deflecting missile fire and tank rounds. Honestly, was violence always their first option?

Oh yeah, he'd been watching over them for Father knows how long. Of course it was.

Realizing his tactical blunder, Sachiel attempted to communicate with the Lillim. The sound that his voice made was more frightening than peaceful to them. They then proceeded to bring in even more weapons, all useless against him. Finally growing annoyed, he batted the tanks closest to him onto their sides with his feet. He accidentally overestimated their weight and sent them crashing away, rolling flames and debrie in their wake.

His action caused a panic in their ranks, and the vast majority of them began to fall back, a few remaining to provide an ineffective version of cover fire. Sachiel did not want this, he wanted peace!

Reaching out he plucked one of the tanks up, taking care to aim the barrel away from himself. He attempted then to reach into the mind of it's operator, and spoke of it's mission. He was met with disbelief and distrust, but he set the tank on top of a building as a gesture of sincerity. Unfortunately before he could insist upon the truth of his purpose, the Lillim launched a large number of bombs from the sky. So focused on his current task, he did not anticipate more than the shells and missiles he had been getting hit with thus far.

The Lillim had collaterally destroyed the one he was speaking with in a vain attempt to destroy him.

It was then he realized that his current attempt at peace was futile, and with a sad mental sigh he elected to return to the island and submit to the wisdom of his brothers. Were he allowed to have a few more chances he was certain he could show them his true intent, but Zeru-san had only given him one. He would not dispute the matter further.

He retreated slowly into the waters from which he came, diving so deep they had no chance of following him. There in the darkness he swam, brooding over his shortsighted planning, and his failure. He should have known better than to think a being as hideous as he believed himself to be could be seen as anything but evil.

Shaking his head as he snaps out of his memories, he refocuses on the task at hand. He had to defend the Garden again.

The ship floats into view, a leaf insignia tattooed on its side and a motto inscribed in a circle around it. Drawing himself further underneath the water, Sachiel waits for them to come in range, drawing the light of his soul around him in case they have some type of weaponry. Strangely enough, the boat stops when he does this, and within a few seconds he realizes something is wrong. He feels the water stir slightly as a wave of sound pings off of him.

Ray-Dar, he thinks to himself, realizing he has been found. These Lillim were not normal run of the day Lillim, they were smart and had some level of caution. Although the fact that they stopped when he deployed the light of his soul gave him pause. Did they know he was here before they arrived? How did they sense him? He could not allow them to leave now, and time was of the essence if he wanted to prevent them from revealing his location. His two eyes shine brightly underwater, and the next thing that occurs is the absolute destruction of the ship.

He looks grimly at the fading light of his "Crossplosion" as he called it. Regret for killing them tinged with worry. Right before he destroyed the ship, he felt something in the air. Not radar, but…

Something in the air..?

Sound…

Image…

Transmission…

The Lillim had created a way of sending their experiences to one another through the sky?

Sonova..! Radio! That was what Iruel had warned him about Lillim using a long time ago. They were on the hunt for him ever since his failed attempt at peace, and they must have sent this ship with the specific intent of locating him. He had been found, and the Garden of The Father was no longer secret.

It appeared to Sachiel that his solitary lifestyle had finally ended, and the mandate of neutrality was going to be shattered by him whether he wanted to or not. Brooding and attempting to slow his racing thoughts, he returned to the island and sat on its shores. True he was not to interfere with the Lillim any more than he already had, but if they interfered with his sacred task of protecting the Garden, then he had to do what he could. Surely now that they knew of his existence something was going to happen, and they would return.

He knows not how long he sat there attempting to rationalize and plan his next action, however by the time he reached a conclusion it was too late, and all plans went out the window. They had returned in numbers. This time it was from the sky, and it was larger than any of the other planes he'd seen before. Unnerved, he waited for it to come closer so he could strike, as the plane itself too high to aim at, at least with any accuracy.

He would regret his decision forever, as the plane unloaded an N2 mine directly on him and his Garden.

Pain. The light of his soul had mostly protected him; however, he was the only thing it had protected. His island was devastated, the Garden in flames. His mask like face seared in agony as he blinked owlishly at the burning ruins of his home.

Horror. Trees were all but piles of ash, ponds evaporated and wrecked, animals' smoldering corpses lying on the blackened earth.

Sorrow. Invisible tears poured down his face, burning as his flesh knit back together rapidly. He had never even gotten to apologize to the bird he had frightened.

Anger. They had destroyed it, the place he had spent so much time preserving and they had destroyed it all. Adam's Garden, the one he had charged Sachiel with maintaining all the way back from before The Usurper came, was destroyed.

Despair. Eden was lost.

He raged and thrashed, firing wildly at the destroyer of paradise high above. An immense Crossplosion in the sky was his reward, but he still felt empty. True, it wasn't as devastating as the loss of Father, but it still hurt. And this time it was the Lillim themselves who did it, so any vengeance he might take would be justified. But the logical part of him told him not to, that he had to consider all of the different factors, and he grudgingly listened to it. He still didn't believe they were truly evil like The Usurper, but they nonetheless shared her blood.

He stood in conflict for a moment, before deciding that no matter what, he had to leave the island. Whether to tell his brothers what happened, to seek personal vengeance, or to simply move on and hide out in some remote place- he knew not. But he had to leave.

Silently, in his grief, he swam away, seeking out his brother Gaghiel in the deepest places of the world. He succeeded after a time, and relayed his sorrowful tale. However what he heard then bent his bent his heart toward that which he had been resisting by his care and respect for The Usurper's spawn. Through the wanderings of Bardiel, and the investigation of Iruel, they had found Father once more.

THE LILLIM HAD STOLEN FATHER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!

It had been a source of confusion and trepidation when The Father had briefly stirred and disappeared over a decade and a half ago. Zeruel, normally the most capable of them, nearly went out of his head upon initially hearing the news, and had to be restrained from crushing the Lillim survivors then and there in his suspicion.

True, it could have been them, or maybe it could have been some working of The Usurper herself. But the one thing that truly scared them, the one thing that burrowed its way into the back of their minds and lurked ominously on the edges of their hearts, was actually quite possible too.

They were afraid The Father had abandoned them for a new world.

His presence, while merely dimmed in his slumber, was now all but gone. Not even Sahaquiel's all seeing eyes could locate him at that point. The last few years they had been on edge, attempting to solve the mystery and find Father. And to find out that the culprit was the spawn of The Father's Enemy? The Lillim were hardly capable of being called innocent at that point.

Zeruel was visibly enraged, and the only thing preventing them all from slaying the thieves on the spot and taking The Father was, ironically enough, Zeruel's command and leaderrship. He breathed slowly and attempted to bring himself and his brothers down from their blood lust. Explaining his reasoning, he told how they could not risk commiting genocide against the Lillim while they held the greatly weakened Father in their clutches. To risk losing The Father would be unacceptable, so the plan was worked out that they would send the only one of their kind who had been seen by them to attack. They would target the most likely location that Their Beloved Father was being held at through Iruel's intel, and Sachiel would eliminate those who had taken stolen their sleeping Father without mercy.

Sachiel was angry beyond words at the Lillim, and was finding himself struggling not to hate. He knew they were a curious race at times, and might have found The Father by chance. It could have been an accident. But as angry as he and his brethren were, they simply did not care. He quickly began his new task of searching for Father and destroying anything in his path, as his old task of love was gone.

Due to his difficulty with directions, he was once more escorted by his brother Gaghiel. Finally reaching the destination, he travelled on alone through the half sunken ruins of a city, just barely swimming beneath the surface. They hadn't noticed his brother before, but they definitely knew Sachiel was on his way. They were far more prepared this time, and this time Sachiel wasn't going to hold back. He would regrettably have to slaughter them all it seemed. Expanding the light of his soul, Sachiel finally set foot on the solid earth of the place.

Sachiel had finally arrived in Japan.

Tokyo-3 was marked for destruction for its sins against The Father.

* * *

Yay, finally got it done! Not sure if I wanna keep this as a one shot on Sachiel's view of events or try my hand at something bigger. Doubt I'll get around to anything more though. The angels don't get enough character development in the cannon, this is how I say "LOL I'm an angel, look at meh! I haz depth!".

Read and Review!


	2. Shinji versus the Late Ride

*typing* 4…8…15…16…23…42…execute!... Huh? Nothing happened… *initiates third impact* HOLY JESUS!

Disclaimer!

I don't own Evangelion, I wish I did though.

* * *

Shinji versus the Late Ride

* * *

Shinji Ikari, a young boy who has been given a poor lot in life.

His mother died when he was just a boy, and his father left him in the care of his extended family. Of course, it was never just one part of his extended family; he was often shoved off onto another branch whenever he was no longer wanted by his current family. The longest time he ever spent with one family was three years, and at the age of fourteen, he had been shoved off to around seven different families. He was fairly certain some of them weren't even relatives, but just took pity on him until they got sick of dealing with him.

Shinji Ikari, a young boy who has never known love.

He always viewed it from a distance, and never understood it. Why? Simply put, because nobody had ever shown it to him. Whether it was the small hand of a young boy enclosed by his mother's, or the cherry red blush of a sweet young girl, he had never been the target of affections. He only received what he needed to live, and was told to go to school everyday so he could be successful. What did that even mean? Did it mean he had more money than everyone else? Did it mean people liked him more than others? Did it mean he lived longer than others? Every version of success he'd heard was different, but they were all the same. Some people were meant to be better than others, and some were meant to be trash. Shinji was the latter.

Shinji Ikari, a young boy who has become a misanthrope at an early age.

He had become disillusioned, isolated, and self-loathing. Life was a chore, and he had on more than one occasion contemplated ending it all. Nobody noticed this because nobody cared. It wasn't that they despised him or anything, but after a while, being ignored, used, betrayed and forgotten… It took its toll, and eventually he began to push those around him away. Not that they were ever close to him to begin with of course.

Shinji Ikari, a young boy who has a desperate craving for acceptance. After all, if he had completely abandoned this craving, then he would never have come to Tokyo-3.

"Is… Is this the place?" He pondered out loud, staring around at the tall buildings surrounding him on all sides. It was a daunting place, to be sure. He had spent most of his life in the Japanese country-side, but he had lived in Osaka-2 for a brief stint so it wasn't entirely unfamiliar to him to be in an urban environment. However, what was bothering him was just how empty the streets were, and on such a bright day too.

Apparently he hadn't gotten the memo that there was a state of emergency.

"I was definitely told to be here…" continued Shinji, staring down at the postcard in his hands. On the cover was a beautiful and buxom woman posing, with an arrow cleverly drawn to point at her rack.

Now, Shinji may not have had a girlfriend before, nor had he even had a friend. But he still wasn't desperate enough to come to Tokyo-3 just because someone was trying to give him a boner via postcard. No, that card was just to inform him of the place he should wait for his ride. The real reason he came, was because he was told to. Perhaps it sounded like an even more nonsensical reason than the first, but it was more than enough, and it carried a great weight and a great deal of emotional value to him. He had received a single letter in the mail, on the day after his current family had died in an accident while he was at school.

The contents of the letter amounted to a single word: 'Come'.

It was from his father, and his hands had gripped the letter tightly enough to turn his knuckles white as he stared at it. Questions raced through his mind that he had no answers to, and his father had probably known he would have them. He had to go, he had to see his father and ask him all the questions that had plagued him throughout his life.

Thus, to spend half his money on transport to Tokyo-3, arrive an hour early and wait in the hot sun the whole time, he would naturally quite upset that his ride was a half hour late.

"I guess it's no use, I really should have anticipated being stood up like this." he muttered angrily to himself.

He continued to brood for a while before traversing over to a phone booth, where he intended to call for a taxi or some other form of transportation. As he entered the glass booth he pulled at his shirt, unbuttoning it and letting his scrawny torso get a bit of ventilation. He didn't give a crap if somebody saw his bare chest at that point, he was hot and he wanted relief. He had been stood up, and he damn sure wasn't going to try to look his finest for a meeting that wasn't going to happen.

The sun beat down mercilessly on his poor frame, the heat sending up waves and distortions in the distance. It didn't help that the booth was an enclosed space, and that the air in it was stale and dead. Shinji let out a pant as he shifted around in front of the phone; his sweat drenched clothing sticking uncomfortably to his skin. The boy reached for the phone, and dropped it off its hook a half second later, yelping in pain as his arm brushed the hot metal of the booth. He rubbed at the still tingling skin where he made contact, grumbling to himself about his situation. Couldn't get any worse though, and he wouldn't have to deal with it much longer.

This time, careful to avoid any contact with metal, he reached down and firmly grasped the phone, and brought it up to his ear. Shinji quickly dialed the number of the nearest taxi company in the phone book, and was met with an automated message from the phone instead. Great, the phones were out of freaking service, and what was this crap about a state of emergency? Muttering swears he slammed the useless phone back onto its receiver. Couldn't get any worse though, he would just have to walk back to the station was all.

These thoughts of his were interrupted suddenly by loud crashing sounds in the distance, the sound of explosions.

"What's going on over there?" Shinji wondered, peering into the distance in hopes of seeing the source of the noise. Stepping out of the booth, he paced toward the sound a little bit, and not a moment too soon either. Out of nowhere came a large VTOL aircraft came spinning down, wreathed in flames and making a high pitched screeching noise. It crashed into the spot he had been standing not seconds before, faster than he could react, and demolished everything that used to be there. Shinji let out a scream of terror as he scrambled away from the sight.

"AYYEEEE!" he screamed, falling flat on his ass, still scrambling backwards to get away from the leaping flames. He sat there in shock for a while, just staring at the flames. In the back of his mind he realized that there was probably somebody inside it, but his main focus at the moment was on how close to death he had just come. It was terrifying, and despite prior contemplations on dying, Shinji just wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to die.

Eventually, he snapped out of his shock enough to look out at where the aircraft had come from, now more curious than ever about what was going on.

What he saw shocked him even worse than his near death experience. It wasn't so much the fact that there were dozens more aircraft buzzing around in the sky that shocked him, but the thing that was destroying them left and right. It was a demon.

"Holy crap! What is that thing?" He shouted to no one in particular.

Standing tall as a mountain was a giant green creature in the general shape of a man, but at the same time nothing like a man. Its flesh was a sickening shade of dark green, and its long gangly limbs moved about unnaturally, swiping at aircraft with a speed that it shouldn't have had. Its form was grotesque, with what appeared to be ribs reaching out of its abdomen to clutch at an enormous, blood red orb. But perhaps the most frightening thing about it was its face, a bone white mask that held a bizarre resemblance to a bird. It gazed out with hollow, soulless eyes that looked more like empty sockets in its mask than actual eyes. Godzilla didn't have shit on this thing.

As he recovered his footing, Shinji watched in horror as the creature laid waste to the collective military might of Japan, unstoppable and invincible. He supposed that it was alright that he should be frightened by it, that he should be horrified by its power, but at the same time there was something in the back of his mind that refused to be scared. Perhaps that was why he wasn't running away right then, attempting to get back to the countryside as quickly as possible. He realized that in a way he was curious, and that he wanted to know what this thing was, why it was here, and how man could defeat something as monolithic as it.

He watched on in fascination, cheering on the forces of Japan as they attempted to defeat the demon.

The demon was invincible though, and no matter how Shinji cheered on the forces of good, they couldn't take it down. Not only was it indestructible, but it had an arm laser on top of everything; as if it needed to be any more surreal. It continued to cut a swath of destruction, uninhibited by the near constant fire trained upon it. In fact, after a while it began to ignore the assault entirely, staring at its hand. Did it get hurt? Why wasn't it doing anything?

Suddenly an unnatural golden light bathed the area around the demon, and the mother of all shockwaves hit him. Shinji was sent tumbling away by the force of the wind, rolling about once more on the hot pavement. Finally coming to a stop, he quickly scrambled to his feet in time to see the largest foot ever crush the burning wreckage in front of him. Immobilized by terror, Shinji could once more do nothing but stare at the place he was standing not moments before. Another near death experience was all he needed.

It was then that Shinji realized just how big a mess he had gotten himself into. And of course, he then made yet another mistake instead of just running away. He felt the strange and inexplicable need to look up.

He was royally fucked. The demon was LOOKING at him. It had actually turned its face to look DIRECTLY at him. He couldn't move or even breath, he simply stood there; a young boy locking gazes with the empty eyes of a demon. Those hollow black sockets stared him down, as if he was being judged, as if his entire puny life was nothing but a mote of dust. He was certain that any second now he would be crushed by the thing's enormous feet, or that it would reach down and grasp his entire body between its fingers and… And… And why hadn't it moved from that spot in the last thirty seconds?

'Do not fear me child. The innocent shall be spared.'

Shinji's eyes widened in shock, the demon had just spoken to him. It had actually said something directly to him. His head was reeling, was that some kind of telepathy? What was happening? Before he knew it, the creature was moving onward, this time faster than before. He didn't have much time to dwell on what had just happened though, for not seconds later explosions rocked the buildings on the opposite side of the street.

He'd had enough life and death situations to last him a lifetime, and he was getting the hell out of here. He began sprinting away from the action, and not a two blocks down the street did he start to run out of steam. He cursed the heat, he cursed his body, and he cursed the bastard who stood him up. That son of a bitch was dead.

No sooner than did the expletives finish leaving his mouth did a blue Renault Alpine come barreling around the corner. With a loud screech it swerved to a stop right in front of him, and made him yet again realize how close to death he had come. The window on the side closest to him slid down to reveal the car's occupant.

To say she was attractive would be an understatement, she was gorgeous. She wore a slim black outfit that hugged the curves, leaving little to the imagination. Her skin was soft yet well-toned, and she was adorned in just enough make-up to give her a mature look. The woman peeked out from behind her angled shades at the boy in front of her, sizing him up. Suddenly he became uncomfortably aware of his semi-shirtless state. Whatever, too late to change that now.

"You're Shinji right?" she asked, as if finally satisfied with her analysis.

"Uh… Umm… You're the girl from the post-card…" Oh wow, what happened to that telling off he had been planning earlier?

"Get in the car; we don't have time to talk here." She shouted, obviously uncaring for his inability to speak to beautiful women. Shinji quickly plugged his ears as a stray missile came flying down the street, making a violent sound that left him somewhat disoriented.

"Hurry up! Do you wanna get us both killed?" she shrieked, gripping her wheel far tighter than before.

"ACK! Okay! Okay!" the young boy grunted, hustling to get in before he had another brush with death.

The car peeled out before he even shut the door, the two speeding away to safety. It was actually a nice car, the dash was sweet, the seats were comfy, and most importantly it had AIR CONDITIONING. He didn't care mankind could turn a pop-tart into crystal meth, as long as he had the basics he was fine with anything.

The two sat in silence for a while, both caught up in their own thoughts. Why had the demon said that? Why would something as monstrous as that spare him? It spoke of innocence, what did it mean? No matter how he looked at things, that soulless creature had shown an act of benevolence that was almost… Human…

"You know you're not as cute as I thought you'd be." The beauty blurted out playfully, breaking his train of thought.

Wow, she might be hot, but she sure did know how to remind him of how FUCKING LATE she had been. Suddenly he remembered his earlier thoughts, and realized that if it weren't for this bitch being late he wouldn't have almost DIED multiple times.

"Oh really? Well, same to you." He glared, sending mental death rays at her.

The woman twitched slightly, grumbling under her breath. Without warning she began to jerk the wheel left and right. The car swerved all over the road, skidding around the bend dangerously.

"GAH! I take it back! I take it back!" What the hell was wrong with this lunatic?

"That's better." She smirked as she straightened the wheel out, apparently satisfied. Settle Shinji, settle. You'll only have to put up with her for a little longer. See if you can grab some info on the way.

"So, my father sent for me right? I thought that…" He didn't love me, that he abandoned me.

"You thought what?" The woman prompted, interest piqued.

"I thought that he would at least pick me up himself…" Instead of sending a crazy bitch to pick me up. Oh god, what if he was WITH her? Would that bastard really replace Mom like that? Yeah, that actually sounds about right actually.

"Shinji, you're father is a very important man, right now he's in the middle of some critical tasks." She tried to explain, although Shinji already expected to hear something like that.

"…I guess…" That I should use a gun. I wonder where I could find one of those right now. No, it's too clean; he needs to suffer. I'll kill Father with a knife. A nice switchblade to the throat ought to do it.

Apparently mistaking his dark designs for teenage angst, the crazy bitch slapped him on his sweaty back. She quickly wiped her hand on the seat afterwards.

"Don't be such a grump! By the way, I never introduced myself." As if he cared.

"The name's Misato! Katsuragi Misato!" she announced, pulling off her shades for dramatic effect.

"That's..!" Really uncool, although I'll give her points for trying to make me laugh.

"…Really uncool…" he finished. Oh look, her cheeks are all puffed out like she's trying to pout or something.

"Shaddap! What makes you think you know what's cool?" Oh lord, she was serious. That poor woman actually thought it was cool.

"N…Nothing… I'm sorry." Shinji backtracked humbly, regretting how harsh he was being with her. He was probably still just stressed about the whole ordeal, and Misato was just taking the brunt of his anger. He would have to make it up to her at some point. And he would have to commit patricide too, but that could wait.

"Oh don't be such a baby; I'm just messing with you." She muttered, surprisingly forgiving toward the boy. Or was it really that surprising? His dad was probably her boss; of course she'd want to endear herself to him.

"Look out there, that's the military might of our nation for you." said Misato in a proud tone, once again showing her knack at derailing his train of thought. Wait, was that actual pride or was she being sarcastic? He honestly couldn't tell. Curious.

Shinji glanced out into the distance, where the behemoth continued to demolish all challengers as it made its way toward some unknown goal. He watched in awe as a missile of unreal proportions was launched at the creature, only for its arm to bulge grotesquely and cut the missile in three. Another explosion ensued, and naturally the being was unharmed. Strangely enough, he found himself quietly hoping the thing would survive long enough to reach its goal. If only so that he could understand its motives, and why it had spared him. Surely that thing was a sentient being; otherwise it would never have been able to communicate with him like that.

"What… What is that thing anyways?" Shinji ventured, hoping that Misato would have the answers that he sought.

"That thing… Is an Angel." That thing? That monster was an Angel? Somehow he found it hard to believe that the winged servants of the Christian god were so malevolent and frightening. And for that matter, why would a messenger of God be here, in Tokyo-3, fighting the Japanese military? It had to be some kind of moniker given to it so that they had something to call it; that was the only explanation that made sense. But then again… Why did it speak of innocence?

"It's the enemy, and we have to kill it before it kills us." She scowled, clutching at her cross pendant like there was no tomorrow.

"The enemy?" How could they kill that thing? It was indestructible, and even if they could it didn't make sense. If it was really a kill or be killed situation, than why was he spared? The more he thought about it, the more he felt like he couldn't call it an enemy, at least not his. He had no conflict with it himself, and apparently it had none with him. But it was still hurting others, why? What made someone guilty or innocent to it? What gave it the right to judge? What gave it the right to kill? He and the creature may not have a conflict with each other, but it was hurting his fellow man. Why wouldn't he and it be enemies?

"Yes, the Angels are the enemy of mankind." Misato finished, pulling over to get a look at the action.

"…" So there was more than one of these things… What had mankind done to provoke the Angels? Had they done anything to provoke us? Was there even anyone to blame for the fighting, or were mankind and the Angels simply natural enemies?

"Wait a second…" Misato muttered, peering out into the distance, the set of… Melons… Dangling right in front of his face effectively derailing his thought processes yet again.

"Wait just a second..!" she muttered once more, with an increased sense of urgency. This time she peered through a set of binoculars. Now he was curious, although still preoccupied.

"What? What is it Katsuragi-san?" Shinji asked, seeing her grimace. Her attitude was starting to worry him.

"Holy Jesus they're going to drop an N2 mine on the son of a bitch!" She shouted, panicking thoroughly now.

"A what?" he asked lamely, having never heard of those before.

"Get down!" she shouted.

The next thing he knew, the melons in his face got whole lot closer, and he was tumbling around in a nice car wrapped in the arms of a beautiful older woman. Yeah, every teenage boy's dream right? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the car was probably totaled, and he had just escaped death yet again, but he just couldn't bring himself to remember any of that. He was living a fantasy, even if it wasn't the best of circumstances. His brain was on shut down mode.

Eventually, he regained higher functioning and got out of the now sideways vehicle with Misato. It wasn't pretty.

"NOO! My car! My baby!" she cried out, mourning the loss of-oh my god was she seriously stroking its headlights?

"It's okay Katsuragi-san, we survived didn't we?" Shinji comforted, still in a great mood after his miniature fantasy fulfillment. She then proceeded to rant at him about her poor car.

"No, it is NOT okay Shinji! Do you know how much I went through to get this thing paid off? I slaved and slaved away at my job to get the money, and the bastards I got my loan from ripped me off too! I worked overtime, hours upon hours of over time for my baby and then when I finally have one more payment left, you know what happens? IT'S A GOD DAMN ANGEL ATTACK!"

Oh, yeah. It would kind of suck to have your car totaled now wouldn't it?

"And damn it call me Misato, I feel old when you say Katsuragi-san!" Sweet, he was on a first name basis with a hot older woman. His day was really starting to brighten up.

"O...o...okay…" he replied humbly; he had no problem with calling her by her first name after all.

"Here, you're a strong young man aren't you? Help me out with this." What did she mean? Oh, she was going to try to flip it back on all four wheels? Well it could work; they were somewhat perched on a hill, so they wouldn't have to apply too much force to tip it back.

"I can do that, but…" I really have no muscle, I'm not that strong.

"But what?" she queried, slightly put off.

"I just don't know how much help I'll be." The young boy answered honestly.

"Oh hush! Stop whining and help me out already! You gonna make a woman do all the work? What kinda man are you!" Oh she did not just pull that card on him. He had SOME pride after all. He might not be of any use, but he wasn't going to come off as a lazy jerk. He was right next to her and the car shortly.

"Okay, we push on the count of three… One… Two… Three!" she grunted.

The two strained and grunted, pushing their backs up against the hood of the car and grinding their feet into the earth. Most of the force was coming for Misato, but Shinji was determined not to be a weakling and managed to put out a semi-respectable amount of muscle power. Well, as respectable as a fourteen year old boy could at least. Well actually, it was still pretty weak. Nonetheless, the car still toppled back into its rightful position, a loud noise accompanying its landing.

"Whew! I'm surprised that we managed to pull that off." Shinji muttered, scratching at his sweaty bare chest. Oh yeah, he kept forgetting about that. Whatever.

"Yeah, me too. You know, you really do look pretty scrawny, but I guess you've got a little muscle after all!" she spoke, giving him a warm smile. It made him feel useful, like he actually did something good. He liked that feeling, and it didn't bother him that she had insulted him as well by calling him scrawny. Although that did make him wonder how he should react.

"Umm… Thanks? I guess…" He needed a topic change.

"So… You work for my father right? Did he ask you to pick me up?" Oh wow, he managed to ask the one most stupid question ever. Of course she worked for him; otherwise she wouldn't be giving him a ride like this.

"Yup and yup! Except it was more of an order than a request. Your dad is top dog around here." And again he got the most predictable answer ever.

"Father…" There were so many things he needed to ask, so many answers he needed to know. He just hoped his Father would be willing to answer them all.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji noticed something, and felt a weight on his shoulder. It was a small green bird, perched on his shoulder and staring intently at him. How unusual…

"A bird..?"

* * *

Wow, thought I'd never get this done... Probably gonna try to make this something bigger, but I know I'll never get around to doing updates...

Read and review!


	3. Sachiel: Resolve and Revenge

Bwahahaha! More Angelic goodness! Sachiel is probably my favorite Angel, but he doesn't get enough respect… And on top of that he's always the first guy to become the target of "God-Mode-Shinji" in fanfics! Poor critter!

Disclaimer time!

Evangelion ain't mine.

* * *

Sachiel: Resolve and Revenge

* * *

Sachiel knew he was expected the moment he arrived.

In a way, it was as if the Lillim were holding a party and he was the guest of honor. Of course, replacing the words 'party' and 'guest' with 'ambush' and 'target' respectively would make it a whole lot more realistic. How had they sensed him? As far as he knew, the Lillim relied heavily on their five senses and almost never tapped the sixth sense, the Light of the Soul. He knew it wasn't by Ray-Dar or whatever it was because he had made sure to scramble his presence ahead of time with his own light. By warping the Light around him just so, he was able to trap and redirect the waves just as Iruel had told him to.

Oh Iruel. His antics were constantly bringing him into locations where the Lillim were heavily populated, and yet he was perhaps the stealthiest of the angels. He was also perhaps one of the most adaptive and tactical. Whatever was thrown at him he would plot and plan and eventually counter it through self improvement. Iruel had immense potential and the intellect to utilize it, and he was always willing to offer his input and advice on matters…

It was simply that nobody but Sachiel and Bardiel wanted to ask because of his vicious attitude.

He was one of the first to call out for exterminating the Lillim, and he had on occasion broken Zeruel's mandate of neutrality to do so. In fact, about seven centuries ago he had nearly succeeded in slaughtering most of 'Europe' as the Lillim had dubbed it, with a plague of his own making. Almost immediately after Zeru-san discovered his intervention, and more importantly his disobedience, Iruel was beaten and crushed into nothing but a pile of mush.

It was essentially a public execution.

Of course, Iruel had managed to survive somehow and he knew very well that if he showed his face once more without fixing his plague, he would face Zeruel's ire. So it goes without saying that he helped the Lillim and cured the plague that he himself had created. Zeru-san instantly forgave him, as did all the others, but the entire ordeal still left a bad taste in the collective mouth.

Sachiel blinked owlishly and pulled himself back to reality, realizing that he had been getting pelted with missiles and the like the entire time. Oops. While it wasn't like they actually hurt him or even slowed them down, it was still annoying, and his rage fueled him onward, he knew he should be trying to restrain his violent emotions, but he had been given a task, and that task lined up perfectly with what he felt at the time. It was all the excuse he needed to start his slaughter.

Aircraft were swatted aside and became flaming wreckage, tanks were crushed underfoot without a second thought, and Sachiel pushed the nauseating feeling of guilt deep down into his gut. Today he would feel no grief for the Lillim, and he consoled himself with thoughts of how much they deserved it. Father had entrusted him with his garden, where there was meant to be absolute tranquility for all creatures who desired it, big or small. But the Lillim just couldn't let it be now could they? They had to kill everything and burn everything that wasn't a part of them, without as much as a second thought.

It occurred to him then, a horrible thought.

What if his attempt to speak to them was the reason they had found the island? What if somehow they had followed him back and discovered it as a result? Could the entire reason for his grief and the suffering of those lands be Sachiel himself? His heart beat furiously as a brilliant light flew out of his arm, impaling one of the Lillim creations. With a mighty swing, his 'El-blade' as he called it sliced through several more of them, explosions lighting the sky. Aircraft were knocked out of flight by the mere shockwave of his movement, spinning into oblivion below. Suddenly he felt sick at the sight of the mangled Lillim corpses below, nauseated at the thought that he had ruined the very thing he strove to protect, and all out of some misguided attempt at benevolence and peace. He had no way of knowing if it really was his fault or not, but the mere possibility threw his entire resolve into shambles.

Sachiel clenched his big green hands again and again as the Lillim weapons actually knocked him slightly off balance. He felt jittery, panic clouding his mind as he shrugged off more light damage, not even paying attention to the enemy fire. He didn't even care at that point whether he lived or died, just the thought of his possible failure made him lose any reason to continue fighting. Vengeance didn't matter anymore, he had failed The Father. He deserved to die.

Sachiel stared at his own hand, contemplating ending it himself. Sure, he could easily just pierce himself with his El-blade, and die through that method, but he idly considered letting the Lillim kill him. Sure it might take a while, but over time he knew they could do it if he simply stood there and let them hit him. He'd be able to suffer for his mistake more that way, and that strangely enough appealed to him.

Of course, he'd had The Light of his Soul protecting him this whole time, but he could easily lower that, and allow their weapons to kill him. Heck, it had already begun to waver and weaken with his resolve, and a few attacks had managed to damage him a bit. The only thing that might get in the way would be his regenerative abilities, but then again, they might be able to outpace it, he knew they had worse weapons than this; they had used one to destroy the Garden after all.

Click. Sachiel figured it out just as another round of tank fire smashed into his shoulder, the impact barely registering in his mind.

They had destroyed the garden. Sure, he had been grieving over this simple fact the whole time, but he played it over in his head again and again, finally seeing why he shouldn't regret killing them. They were the ones. They had done it. THEY had DESTROYED the GARDEN. It didn't matter if he had led them there or not, he could kill himself later for that, right now they had to be punished for the actual act of destroying his island.

Sachiel didn't drop a bomb on it, THEY did.

Sachiel didn't follow himself back so he could destroy himself, THEY did.

Sachiel didn't abduct Father, THEY DID!

With this revelation in mind, he felt a surge of confidence and purpose stirring in his heart. He remembered his mission. He remembered why he was even here in the first place. He was going to rescue Father from the Lillim, and according to his brethren, Father was most likely in this very area. Sachiel couldn't afford to regret killing off Lillim anymore, and the illness in his stomach was replaced with a burning passion, a flame of righteousness. The Light of his Soul welled up around him, a holy glow illuminating his Angelic form as his eyes literally shined with determination. The entire area around him became basked in golden light as a shining halo briefly appeared above him.

And then he flew.

He had no wings, no propulsion, it wasn't even explainable as a tremendous leap; he simply flew. For that brief moment as his heart soared and his body became weightless, he was a true Angel. Any who looked on would surely know a terror and awe that had never been felt before. This being was on a higher plane, another tier of existence, and it was something bigger and grander than any Lillim could ever dream of being.

With the flight of Sachiel, the air around him exploded in a shockwave, forcing all of the aircraft around him to crash pitifully back down to earth. Buildings and terrain were blown away as if dust in the wind, the earth itself cracking and shattering into pieces, scattering into the sky alongside him. The world became weightless itself, as if everything on its surface was flying with him, inspired by his presence. Nothing was as mighty as him in that moment and nothing could stand in his way.

But then he touched down, and the world in the sky came crashing down like thunder. The noise was tremendous, as homes, cars, aircraft, tanks, stone, and metal all hit the earth like meteors, his own feet landing on the ruined remains of a Lillim weapon. Dust and ruins were thrown up in the air as his descent finished, further littering the cityscape with destruction. Sachiel was ready to search for The Father.

For some unexplainable reason he felt compelled to look down, and right at his foot he saw a Lillim scrambling to get up. The boy curiously enough dared to look up, and froze, staring up at his face. Sachiel stared back, now realizing that the Lillim was a child, and came to a crossroads.

To kill? Or not to kill? That was his conundrum.

Obviously the Lillim was a child, and that in itself sparked up his instinctual difference from Zeru-san. He believed that the sins of the father did not carry over to the son, and thus the child was not guilty yet. But on the other hand, his original application of this thought was to the entire Lillim race, and the vile Usurper who spawned them. Thus now that the Lillim themselves had been shown to be tainted with the ways of The Usurper, did that not mean that the child, a member of that race was now guilty? Sachiel simply stared down at the boy who was apparently standing stock still, frozen in terror.

No. The Lillim were not like him and his brethren, they were each split and divided, and each was different, which was a marvel in itself. That meant that once again he was in the wrong, since he only wished to punish the wicked ones, and had probably ended up slaughtering a good deal of the innocent ones as well.

Feeling rather sick of debating with himself, he made the decision to only attack when he himself was attacked from then on. He stretched out his consciousness and grasped the boy's mind, letting him know he was safe. The boy looked visibly shaken and started to back away, but by the time he had taken two steps, Sachiel was already moving on. He had to move a little faster, he wanted to find Father desperately. It wasn't enough to search for him, he needed to succeed too, and make sure he was safe.

Sachiel was caught off-guard however, when yet another barrage of fire battered away unsuccessfully at The Light of his Soul. It wasn't so much how intense or how strong their assault was that surprised him, it was how quickly they had regrouped and approached without him noticing. The sheer number of Lillim weapons that had surrounded him on all sides was making him wonder how they knew where he was.

Oh. Wait. He's a big green dude running around in a city. Never mind.

Yet again, he was forced to deal with his assailants, but there was a twist this time. This time he noticed a really big-ass missile coming at him. Seriously, it was like the size of his arm, but bigger. Realizing that something that big might suck to get hit by, Light of the Soul or not, Sachiel did the one thing he could think of to get out of the way.

He PUNCHED the missile. That's right, not stepping out of the way, not ducking, not even some of that flying shit he did earlier. He fucking PUNCHED a missile. Normally this would end in colossal failure and probably him getting knocked the hell over, but Sachiel had a momentary lapse in intelligence and forgot that he wasn't nearly badass enough to stop it.

Suddenly as if he'd just overdosed on Angel steroids or something, his arm bulged and rippled with muscles, showing his full physical strength right as the missile impacted his hand. Then comes the best part; instead of blowing up immediately or something unrealistic like that, the big fucking missile got CUT IN THREE by his FIST. By his FIST. And THEN it exploded.

Oh, whoops, guess he actually was badass enough.

Oh, and an N2 mine went off, no biggie except for the fact that it hurt like hell.

Sachiel felt his flesh being seared and burned by the catastrophic explosion, and the most he could do was tense up and bear the pain. Almost instantly his flesh began to regenerate, but this time Sachiel knew what had happened. The Lillim had used the weapon again. The same damn weapon they used on him the first time. The weapon that had destroyed the Garden.

In the midst of the still burning plume, Sachiel felt something growing inside him. It was rage, pure and absolute rage. He hated that weapon with a passion, and he despised it more than he ever thought he could. The Lillim couldn't hurt him with their other weapons, so they decided to use something stronger? Fine. They wanted to play the one-up game? Then he would play too. He'd take that rage of his and concentrate it on a new weapon for himself while he was regenerating.

Slowly he knit his flesh together, his body changing and altering itself to adapt to the explosions that kept harming it. While he might not have been as good at changing his basic form as Iruel, Sachiel was one probably one of the most efficient when it came to regenerating. With that in mind, he allowed his basic regenerative abilities to flow passively, all the while nudging it towards a different version than before. He had no idea how he did it, but in the end, it was probably his rage that enabled him to succeed. His face lit up in excruciating pain, although one wouldn't know from looking at it. Sachiel felt a numb crunching from within his chest, something popping, cracking, and squelching inside. Sharp needles of pain accompanied every sound, but it didn't distract him, his weapon had to be the strongest instrument of death ever.

With every passing minute, the pain grew worse, turning into agony, which eventually turned into torture. He was torturing himself into evolving, into adapting. His body screamed to allow the weapon to take its designated location, but he refused to allow it its rightful spot until it was complete. The only thing that kept him going was the rage that he was channeling into his creation; otherwise it would never have worked. He needed extreme emotional stimuli, and he also required extreme physical stimuli, otherwise his body would never opt to evolve. He was dimly aware that he was turning himself into an entirely different being, that he was becoming an engine of destruction. It didn't matter.

Once upon a time he was an Angel of Peace, and now he was going to become a Demon of War.

Finally, it was complete. His body gave a relieved breath through his adapted shoulders, as his peaceful face peeled back and a second one joined it with glowing red eyes. Instantly he transfixed his gaze on the reconnaissance vehicle above him. The Mask of Hatred's eyes flickered briefly, and a crossplosion larger than any he had made before, even larger than any Zeru-san could make, lit the night sky. It was a success.

He had created the weapon that would end those who crossed him, and with it he would save Father.

The target location was just up ahead, and Sachiel would not fail his mission.

* * *

Wanted to try my hand at Sachiel again. You gotta love that guy.

Read and review!


End file.
